HoneyTrap
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Rated M for just a tiny little bit further in. Misa's fourth job isn't what some can expect of her. Misa/Light and Misa/L. Written when I was bored.


_I wrote this in an hour after I read something in the Sun about honey-trapping, so I thought, "Let's whing Misa in there!"_

_Silly, I know. Oh well. And BTW, just FYI, I don't own Death Note._

_Obviously. _

_~*~  
_

Misa was probably the biggest multi-tasker when it came to jobs. Actress, singer, model…

But she had one other little addition that was little-known. One that she felt was a duty to other women.

Misa Amane was a honey-trapper; someone who is paid to find out if a man is cheating on his girlfriend or wife. Sometimes it just meant talking to him with hidden cameras on her clothing, but if it came to having to sleep with the offending man (which the wife-girlfriend would pay her extra for), it had to be done.

Misa was busy on the phone to a client; one with a difference. This one was a man who suspected his boyfriend of sleeping with women. Twirling her hair round her fingers, Misa leaned back in her chair as she said cutely, "So, what can Misa-Misa do for you?"

The voice on the other end sounded a little blank and expressionless, but with a hint of worry. "I know it must be different for you," he said, "as I guess you haven't dealt with a man's problem before…but I suspect my boyfriend Light of sleeping with women. See, I'm a detective by profession, but I know he will be suspicious if I'm the one to try and catch him out. That's why I need your help."

"Always happy to!" Misa said brightly. "Now, all I'll need is a profile on him; that means Misa needs a picture of Light, his preferences and where he's most likely to be if he's not with you. Can you do that?"

"I've already got everything together. I'll be sending it to you soon. I appreciate your help, Misa; I've been worrying for months."  
"Months? Oh, that's not good…"

"And also…I'm willing to pay the extra if it means you have to sleep with him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll have everything sent to you soon."

"Okay, I'll be on the case as soon as I can!"

~*~

A few days later, Misa had arrived at the place her client had specified Light would be at, armed with her crew (who would be secretly recording the whole thing, but they were also on hand to help out if Misa ended up in a bad situation), a hidden camera in a brooch pinned to her dress, and a tiny microphone in her hairclip. Her client had told her that Light seemed to like smartly-dressed women, so Misa had put on a black dress and red high heels, tied a red scarf round her throat, put on clear glasses and scraped her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Everyone in the strip club turned to stare at her as she breezed through confidently, looking every inch as dazzling as she felt.

She spotted a young man in a tan suit sat at the bar, and recognised him as Light. Rubbing her hands together, she approached him and sat down beside him, ordering a non-alcoholic drink. Her crew pretended to mingle at the far end of the room so they wouldn't draw attention to her, but made sure to watch her every move. If Misa opened and closed her hand repeatedly, that meant they had to step in and rescue her.

Misa 'accidentally' knocked her drink over across the bar, catching Light's attention. "Oops!" giggled Misa, delving into her handbag for some tissues.

"Barman, do we have anything to clean this up with?" Light asked, and the barman passed him a cloth, which he used to mop up the spillage. A little of the cola had dripped into his lap, so Misa handed him some tissues. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I wasn't looking where I had my arm!" She was careful not to talk the way she used to or her cover would instantly be blown- it was best she not be recognised here. "No, it's fine," Light smiled, tossing the damp tissues into a nearby bin and turning to face her. "I'll buy you another one."

"Oh, thank you!"

Light ordered her another drink. "So, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in here?" he asked her, leaning on the bar, his eyes inspecting her intently. Misa giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"If you must know, I'm after a job. Just thought I'd settle in first, see."

"After a job, you say?" Light's eyes slid down to Misa's chest. "You'd definitely land it; you're gorgeous!"

"Ooh, are you flirting with me?" she laughed, placing her elbow on the bar and her chin on her hand. "You're a little darling! Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I'm very curious."

"I'm Light," he said, getting another drink for himself, "and I help out my dad, who's in the police force. I'm single at the moment though."

"Oh, are you?"

It made Misa feel sick to the stomach every time the man to be trapped said they were either single or divorced. It made her blood boil; why would _anyone _do this to their partner? But she forced herself to keep smiling. "Why is a good looking guy like you single? All the girls must throw themselves at you!"

"My relationship broke down recently," explained Light. "So I'm feeling a little gloomy."

"Oh, that's awful! Were you together long?"

"For about six months."

"I feel so sorry for you, Light. I'm single too; I never seem to find the right person myself."

"That's a shame…"

Light leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I could be that one…"

"You think so?" she whispered back.

"I could show you…my flat isn't far away. Why don't you forget about that job for now?"

"Hmmm…" She pretended to consider this, running a finger round the edge of her glass. Finally she smiled a breathtaking smile. "Oh, go on then."

~*~

"_Now's Misa's chance!" _she thought. When Light wasn't looking, she flashed a thumbs-up at her crew, who knew they could go now and compile the evidence they already had. The rest was up to Misa. She stood up and smoothed her dress out, then let Light put an arm round her waist.

Light dipped his head and kissed Misa when they left the building; Misa wrinkled her nose a little. _"Ugh…reeks of alcohol!"_

"Just round the corner," he grinned, taking her hand. Misa remembered what her client had said to her and hoped to God he had remembered.

"_When the time comes, I'll be out of the flat, doing work, so you'll be alone."_

And indeed the flat was empty. Light booted the door shut when they entered, then pinned Misa to the wall, kissing her hard. "Desperate, are we?" asked Misa playfully as he swept her into his arms and made for the bedroom. He dumped her on the bed and crawled on top of her, removing her clothing quickly. Playing along, Misa pulled off Light's shirt and cola-stained pants (and she was careful to leave her brooch and hairclip on the bedside table, saying she didn't want them broken), then his boxers. She eyed his length with disdain. _"Misa's going to have a hard time with that one...he's huge!"_

"Wow, Light!"

He licked his lips and lowered his hands to Misa's breasts, fondling and squeezing. Misa winced; he was a little rough for her, but managed to cover it up by making a breathy whimper that just about passed for a pleasurable noise.

He was just about to enter her, when Misa suddenly sat up. "Wait, Light!" she said. "I'm not doing this without protection!"

"No problem," he replied, digging in a drawer and taking out a box, from which he took a purple-wrapped condom. He unwrapped it and put the latex sheath on. "Ready?"

"When you are," Misa replied. She squeezed his hands tight as he entered her; even with the lubrication from the condom, it still didn't stop the pain. Light didn't seem to notice, and began moving inside her quickly, but unevenly.

Within two minutes, Misa was bored. He clearly had no idea what he was doing, and though it felt okay, it wasn't great. He finished too quickly for her liking, and fell asleep almost as soon as he had rolled off her. Misa quickly pulled her clothes back on, put her hairclip and brooch in her bag, and left hurriedly.

Once outside, she rang one of her crew members. "Misa's done here," she said. "Can you come pick her up?"

~*~

A week later, Misa received a letter in the post when she was eating breakfast. Curious, she stuck her apple in her mouth while she picked up the letter and opened it. It was handwritten, slightly scruffy, but it made Misa happy, knowing they had taken the time to write it instead of typing.

_Dear Misa,_

_I want to thank you for all your help; you've been tremendous. I've gotten rid of Light for good now and I haven't looked back. Every time he asks for me back, I just think of all the evidence you had against him, and it drives me to say no._

_I know we're not supposed to meet, and I'm sure you'll have much to do, but I feel we could be friends. Nobody has ever done anything so nice for me before; therefore I would like to meet you someday. Of course, it's entirely up to you. But if you ever consider it, I've included my number._

_Thanks again_

_Yours sincerely, Ryuzaki_

"_Ryuzaki…what a nice name," _smiled Misa, putting his number into her phone and pressing 'Call.'

The phone was picked up with seconds. "Yes, this is Ryuzaki."

"Hi! It's Misa!"

He sounded pleased to hear from her. "Hello, Misa. You got my letter then?"

"Just now, and Misa would love to meet you! Her place or yours?"

L chuckled. "I'm a little shy…would you come here? The flat was mine anyway, not Light's, and you remember where it is, I hope."

"Misa remembers! Misa can come this evening if Ryuzaki wants."

"You have a peculiar way of talking…but I like it. Yes, that sounds good. I just want to thank you in person for everything you did for me."

"Awww, sweet! Misa will come down this evening then! Make sure Ryuzaki is there!"

"I will be," he replied. "I promise. See you later, Misa."

"Bye!"

Later on, Misa drove up to L's flat with little butterflies in her stomach. She'd never met any of the clients she'd helped before, so she was quite nervous. She was dressed in a dark pink top, wet-look leggings and pink heels, and she had let her hair down; sexy, but not looking like she was trying anything. She reached the flat in an hour and pulled the car over, trying to remember the number. _"Hmmm…2…3…no, it was 6. Yeah, 6!"_

She entered the building and found flat number 6. Crossing her fingers, she knocked on the door with her other hand. She heard soft footsteps, and then the door was slowly opened. A shaggy black head and dark eyes peeped out. "Misa?"

"The very same!"

He opened the door the rest of the way, and Misa was surprised by what she saw; stark white skin, black bags under his eyes, slouched posture. He seemed to notice her confused expression, and tried to stand up straighter. "Ah…I'm sorry," he said quickly, standing aside to let her in. Looking round, Misa saw all traces of Light had been removed from the flat. L shut the door quietly and walked slowly into the living room, perching on the sofa in an odd crouch. "Forgive me," he said, "I have many odd quirks…but I guess it comes from being alone most of my life. Please, sit down."

"Don't worry about it," Misa laughed, sitting down. Now she thought about it, the way he was, in her mind, was quite cute. He didn't seem to care much about his appearance, as the messy hair and casual shirt and jeans showed, but he had a nice face, even if the bags made his eyes look a little creepy.

"You look nice," L commented. "Beautiful, in fact."

"Thank you!"

"I should be the one to say that," he replied, with a small smile. "You've helped me so much. I thought I'd just be stuck worrying for the rest of my days with Light, but now I can actually be content. Thank you, Misa."

She giggled, "You're a sweetheart! Misa is glad to help!"

L suddenly looked shocked, and smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "How rude of me…can I get you a drink or anything?"

Misa smiled radiantly. "So polite! Coffee, black please!"

"Sugar?"

She shook her head. L stood up and disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. Misa smiled to herself and crossed one leg over the other. _"He's so cute! Shame he's gay though…"_

L came back with two cups and passed one to Misa, settling down (next to her) with his. There was a sugar bowl already on the table, and Misa watched in fascination as he dropped lump after lump of sugar into his cup. She counted them; he put twenty-three in total. "Won't you get sick from all that sugar?" she asked. He took a sip and shook his head.

"Oh, no. My body is used to it by now. I have a _very _sweet tooth."

"You'll get fat, though."

"Do I look fat?"

"No, not at all; Ryuzaki is so thin! How much do you weigh and how old are you?"

He chuckled and leaned back. "I'm twenty-five years old, and I weigh seven stones, eleven pounds."

Misa's mouth dropped open. "That's not healthy, Ryuzaki!"

"Speak for yourself, model."

"Wha-?"

"I recognised you as soon as I heard your voice on the phone. Nobody but famous model and God-knows-what-else Misa-Misa speaks like you do." He drank again from his cup and smirked at Misa over the rim. She was struck dumb by his deductive skills, and drank some coffee to hide her blush. "Misa weighs more than you," she said, "and Misa is nineteen. Not all models are very skinny; curves are sexy too."

"Oh? How much do _you _weigh then?"

"Hmmm…nine stones, four pounds, last time Misa checked."

"Well, at any rate, you have a very attractive figure," L commented. Misa giggled girlishly.

"Why does Ryuzaki say that? Misa thought Ryuzaki was gay!"

He looked surprised. "Oh no, I'm not gay! Light was, but not me! I couldn't stick to just one gender or I'd get bored!"

"So…bisexual?"

"And proud," he replied. He drained his cup and tilted it to catch the sugar that trickled out onto his tongue. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying all this. I don't want to freak you out."

"You don't freak Misa out. She thinks you're cute!"

Setting his cup aside, L gazed at her in bashful surprise. "Well…thank you. I think Misa-Misa is cute too."

"Hmmm…really?"

"Really."

"So Ryuzaki wouldn't mind if Misa did this…?" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Immediately he blushed, but still plucked up the courage to say,

"I think you missed my lips, Misa."

She giggled and leaned in again, cupping L's face in her hands and kissing his thin, but soft, lips. "Says who?" She kissed him again, and this time it was passionate. _"He really knows how to kiss…" _she thought to herself, letting his tongue access her mouth. _"Much better than that idiot he called a boyfriend."_

The kiss ended with boys participants slightly out of breath. "I liked that," said L, smiling dreamily.

"Me too…"

"It's a shame you've got a job which means you need to stay single."

"Not necessarily," replied Misa, dropping her third person tone to show she was being serious. "I've been thinking of quitting. I love helping people, but I hate having to demoralise the men, even though they're all bastards. So if I quit, you could be my boyfriend!"

"You'd like that?"

"Yes! Would you?"

"Definitely."

~*~

_And this is what comes out of my head when I'm bored. At any rate, I'd like to see some reviews : )_


End file.
